Mana's 2017 RTV Retrospective
See Also: Mana's 2015 RTV Retrospective Mana's 2016 RTV Retrospective Shows included: *Big Brother US 19 *Big Brother Canada 5 *Big Brother Brasil 17 *Survivor: Game Changers *Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers *Australian Survivor 2017 *The Amazing Race 29 *The Amazing Race Canada 5 *The Amazing Race China 4 *Masterchef US 8 *Masterchef Canada 4 *Masterchef Brasil 4 *Masterchef Brasil Profissionais 2 *Project Runway 16 *RuPaul's Drag Race 9 *The Apprentice UK 13 Spawns of Satan '258. Marcos Harter (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 4th Place)' - was an arrogant prick from he start - his relationship with Emilly was insufferable regardless of being problematic or not - so were the fans, especially when they wished for a relationship like that - the perfect abuser cycle of 'affection -> outburst -> apology' nonstop until the last week - berating Emilly on how she was wrong about EVERYTHING - dictating every way Emilly should act in every situation - blaming Emilly for "manipulating Brazil into buying her side of the story" - blaming being a piece of shit on production taking away his meds - making up a fact that Ilmar didn't pay his alimony for some reason ???? - making it all the way to the Final 4 regardless of showing abusive behavior while being backed up by the public - only leaving the competition because police went there to take him out - somehow making into ANOTHER popularity-based reality show in the same year and getting 2nd Odious Ones '257. Bruno Ielo (Big Brother Canada 5 - 9th Place)' - still boring as hell - thought he was right about everything regarding the game - berates people about how to play the game correctly - throws fits and blames other people for not being "rational" when they don't do as he wishes - his bitter ass at jury house - had his tongue more up Kevin's asshole than William Laprise Desbiens could ever dream - him on the jury house judging everything as if he wasn't also a LOSER - acts like he was the one who won BBCan5 - apparently still thinks he's Big Brother know-it-all judging by his social media behavior '256. Luke Toki (Australian Survivor 2017 - 7th Place)' - seemed like he was purposely an asshole just for the sake of it - insufferable manchild behavior - actually comes out on top of the vendetta against Queen Jacqui >:( - nonstop confessional gloating - THE KING OF THE JUNGLE BABY being the most aggravating - just look at that punchable face! - forced "look at me I'm funny" - bloated edit AND screenhogging - how the fuck did it take so long for people to realize he was a threat???? - and he even gets that "feel-good" boot edit? I'm not ready to see him on my screen again ugh '255. Paul Abrahamian (Big Brother US 19 - Runner-up)' - only returnee in a newbie season = red flags - confessional shouter - rigged twist that guaranteed him THREE WEEKS of safety - aforementioned twist giving him exactly what he needed to establishh relationships and not be immediately targeted - CP3-5 every episode - pretty much the entire cast trusted him blindly, leading to an extremely boring season - seriously, the only reason I don't hate him EVEN MORE is that he lost again in the end against Josh of all people <3 '254. Kenneth & Ryan (The Amazing Race Canada 5 - 2nd Place)' - BJ & Tyler flashbacks - no really, they're pretty much BJ & Tyler without the brains - rich kids who live "hippie" and "alternative" because they can afford it - ~~ wacky ~~ screenhogs - annoying catchphrase repeated throughout the entire season - some bizarre need for constantly screaming and making noises like cavemen - managed to be dipshits even in their moments of incompetence - had an occasional sobstory about a friend who died while skiing and how they're doing it for him, which made me even more scared they would win - lasted the entire fucking race and ALMOST WON '253. Ben Driebergen (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - Winner)' - I'm all for pettily playing the game because it's hella entertaining, but when the edit is actually on that person's side (disgust) - on the postives: he had like, one episode of relatable, character-driven content. Now... - military - arrogance - acted on personal grudges against people and was still praised - regarded some plans as "not rational" and "emotional" just because it was not what he wanted - lauren rimmer - idol-finding shenanigans that are more ridiculous than Russell Hantz - idol-finding shenanigans resulting in extremely boring, repetitive outcomes - just an overall boring, idol-relying gameplay - constant talk about needing the money for his family (Denise Martin did too, so what?) - playing his second idol before the votes were read even though that goes against the rules (even in the same season!) - doing that and still being treated as a SURVIVOR FIRST!!!! instead of riggage - not only relying on bullshit idols, but relying on a bulshit, conveniently placed F4 twist to win - so pretty much me already not liking him as a character combined with the shitshow that was the last two episodes '252. Matthew Clines (Big Brother 19 - 8th Place)' - pretty much did absolutely nothing the entire season - say what you want about Alex, he was the blindest Paul enabler FOR SURE - the way he pretty much only interacted with Raven was kinda really creepy - seriosuly, he was 99% of the screentime over her, seemed really posessive and weird - even though Jason sux (spoilers!), Matt incoherently shouting at him when he "betrayed" them was really cringeworthy - FECKLESS, only stood up when his demise was inevitable - and not only did he not once direct his anger at Paul, but ANYONE COULD SEE THE OUTCOME OF THAT WEEK FROM MILES AWAY - just his overall stupidity \ blindness to Paul made me angry, I almost put him below Paulh imself '251. Kevin Martin (Big Brother Canada 5 - Winner)' - member of the borealliance - got ~blindsided~ out of the borealliance (Ika <3) then became a salty ass - started acting all sanctimonious with Bruno because their obvious pre-game alliance was destroyed (Ika <3) - queerbaiting as strategy - anyone who is karen singbeil's enemy is my enemy - won solely because he won 76324 challenges by the endgame - no social game at all besides fooling a horny gay into thinking he liked him - had the backing of asshole Bruno at the jury house who convinced people he was the best player... how exactly? - won against a GODLY F4 '250. Henry Nicholson (Australian Survivor 2017 - 10th Place)' - pointless "lying about occupation" strategy with the yoga bullshit - constant confessionals about playing an amazing game as opposed to all those mouthbreathers - ESPECIALLY when he bailed on Asaga, then proceeded to blame his alliance for being systematically voted off because they "don't know how to play the game" / claiming he carried them through and without him they could do nothing - it's a freaking numbers game, how did you not expect this outcome???? - edit validating he played a great game when... what did he even do? - I did enjoy his desperate attempts at integrating in Samatau, but that really amounted to nothing since the tribe was pretty much invincible - bromance (disgust) - stealing the idol from Jacqui, taking it to the other tribe and BEING VOTED OUT WITH IT HOW DARE YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT - would still fuck him tho '249. Aaron Polsky (Masterchef Canada 4 - 6th Place)' - I mean, just look at his alternative-barbershop-beer-and-bacon-ass face - every episode he had this same confessional about his dream business - just by looking at him you can tell he wants to open a ~rustic~ food truck hamburger joint, he doesn't need to open his mouth for us to know - okay, maybe that's not REALLY what his dream business was, but... - he did get crazy controlling delusional asshole at the hamburger challenge - dismissing everything everyone, both his teammates and the chefs said, even though he was very obviously wrong during his hamburger dictatorship power trip - using intimidation tactics to convince his team to save him from elimination even though he was the sole responsible for their loss by smugly insisting not seasoning the meat at all was the way to go - then of course, berating Thea into almost offering herself to elimination for him - he was NOT eliminated there, which made his further presence on the show pretty unbearable - his boot was much less ceremonious than it should have been (and came far too late) '248. Aaron "A.K." Knight (Australian Survivor 2017 - 15th Place)' - in the beginning of the game he was basically BvW Colton with a positive edit which is gross - the chicken idol thing was hilarious, but that was mostly other people's (Aimee <3) reactions - "hey, look, these people hate that I'm lazy. I'm gonna be even MORE lazy (fedoraemote)" - extremely high visibility every episode - so yeah, basically the usual superfan student of the game arrogant super visible, constant narrator character that everyone knows I hate - didn't even have the decency to leave in a humiliating way, and was swapfucked validating his "amazing player" delusion ugh '247. Emilly Araujo (Big Brother Brasil 17 - Winner)' - I can't believe I thought she would be better than her twin Mayla just because she didn't start a desperate showmance Week 1 - SHE DID ON WEEK 2 AND IT WAS A FAR WORSE SHOWMANCE - ditched her best friend Roberta because of Marcos - HATED Vivian even though she was as expressive as a piece of plywood (and of course Marcos capitalized on that to make her jealous) - immediately alienated everyone who ~~kindly~~ told her Marcos was a piece of shit - was just a spoiled brat with a terrible attitude to life - the only thing that made her less awful was being paired with a somehow bigger piece of shit in Marcos - seriously, by contrast she even seemed like a decent person - emphasis on "seemed" '246. Fabrizio Barata (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 8th Place)' - well first of all, he prevented LUZIA from joining the competition and for that only he already deserves this spot - since his battle against Luzia he had this aura of self-righteousness, and "playing his own game" - kept this aura of self-righteousness throughout the whole series - harbored a grudge against Abel because he had to cook with ingredients Abel "gave" him in a random-draw-based task (why???) - him becoming Mirian's #1 enemy was actually fun because they both have a terrible attitude - but at least Mirian got a negative edit to go with it, while he was supposed to be the one on the right (disgust) '245. Trevor Connie (Masterchef Canada 4 - Winner)' - as soon as he opened his mouth for the first time I thought "what a little prick, don't tell me he wins" - he won - PS: Dora is and will forever be the superior plumber chef '244. Jeff Varner (Survivor: Game Changers - 14th Place)' - Varner is a roller coaster because I HATED him back in AO, he was just mean in an unfunny tryhard way (basically jurassic corinne #YESISAIDTHAT) - then Cambodia came and I had this huge turnaround because lol what a bumblefucking mess <3 - then he was pretty great in Game Changers as Sandra's loyal minion... - until THAT happened and, you know, pretty inexcusable - I do feel bad for him on a personal level, and I do believe that wasn't his intention - but come on! who does that? - at least that validated my AO hatred for him (: - what a beautiful end to the Jeff Varner cycle '243. Raven Walton (Big Brother 19 - 6th Place)' - I honestly want to like Raven because she does have some funny moments: - pacemaker - MENSA - but seriously, she is just as pathetic as Matt and is only not ONE place above him because of the aforementioned fun stuff - and the mumbling montage sucked, Clay Honeybutt did it better >_> - plus the way she started WOOF WOOFing at Jess & Cody was just SO cringey and disgusting jfc '242. Brad Culpepper (Survivor: Game Changers - Runner-up)' - I thought he was gonna be good when the seasojn started because of the constant references to Monica and the interior decorating - but he pretty much lost all his "idiot" charm and became a genuine contender alpha asshat - had some weird, out-of-place overly dramatic moments about "how playing this game is so hard" like what? - guys who win 54726 immunity challenges, get to the FTC because of it, and are still seen as contenders (disgust) - and I couldn't decide if his treatment of Tai by the end was pathetic or just gross (probably both) - I'd much rather have him stay as a lulzy early boot, but of course he had to return to satiate Probst's boner even though the public rejected him for Cambodia '241. Mike Newton (Masterchef US 8 - 12th Place)' - all he did was complain about "those young folk underestimating him" - honestly every confessional of his revolved around that idea, it was so repetitive and annoying - at no moment did "the young folk" ever say anything about him - like, we get it, you're old, here's your trophy - either that or he was talking about the ranch he owned - so pretty much all I know about him is that he's a whiny old man who owns a ranch, congrations '240. Pablo Oazen (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - Winner)' - WHY DO THE MALE WINNERS OF MASTERCHEF BR ALL SUCK???? The male casts aren't even bad - honestly, he wasn't SATAN, just a really bad winner - like, he totally deserved it, but he was just boring and really slimy - every group task he made sure to help everyone as soon as he finished his part so the judges would always be impressed and like "how benevolent :o" - on the finale he came up with this "from trash to treasure" concept obviously to appeal to Paola who does a lot of social work and defends the "forgotten", yet good ingredients - then he made this massive backstory about his bizarre "bread and butter ice cream" dessert, that went back to the times of slavery. How can you say something bad abut a dessert with such humble roots? - anyway, everything he did seemed calculated and not really genuine and that just rubbed me the wrong way - also in the lategame he feuded with queen Irina and was a petty ass to her forever after she gave him a hard ingredient, and of course he came out on top in the end >_> - have I mentioned he's BORING? '239. Jeff Philbin (Masterchef US 8 - 6th/5th Place)' - mandatory douchelord of the season - but he wasn't funny arrogant, delusional arrogant pr anything like that. just kinda conceited - and sometimes I felt like edit wants us to relate to him or at leats feel like he "has a heart fo gold" - ew no, that never really worked - the only moment I felt bad for him was when Eboni went full-blown OTTN at the F6 challenge - and even then it was more of a "don't step this low, Eboni" thing than actually feeling bad for him lol '238. Ryan Ulrich (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 3rd Place)' - good job on not being nearly as bad as I thought you would be and STILL SUCKING - I felt like every TC he felt the need to say something clever and it just fell flat - referring to women as "females" in casual conversation always makes me wary - huge generic narrator pre-merge edit that amounted to nothing as he flopped strategically - unfunny shoehorned self-deprecation - still the occasional ~strategist~ confessionals by the early merge - the smugness made me angry, really. The whole spaghetti-clue-fight-under-the-flag ordeal was probably Ryan at his smuggest (is that even a word?) - even in the TC it seemed like he was convinced he played a great game, should learn something from Uncle Troyzan '237. Troy "Troyzan" Robertson (Survivor: Game Changers - 3rd Place)' - while it's true we could have gotten the worse version of Troyzan from OW, this wasn't much better - once again Probst's boner was stronger than viewers' wishes and he brought back another Cambodia reject - (if you want to ignore the public, bring back t-bird!) - it is true I have a special place in my heart for beta males but Troyzan just... succesfully enables Brad - and if successfully enabling a shitty alpha wasn't enough, he still had confessionals here and there patting himself on the back for his supposedly amazing game - and that scene where they run towards each other and hug at the beach... pathetic - I do like how he just shut up and acknowledge he was an useless turd at the FTC, tho - gotta give him credit for the self-awareness, but it's not ebough to compensate the frustrating gameplay and Brad cocksucking '236. Mark Wales (Asutralian Survivor 2017 - 18th Place)' - idk he scares me. I don't really get how people find him hot - his weird possessiveness with Sam, as well as his thirst for vengeance after her boot - it all felt kinda creepy - especially when his post-Sam strategy was basically intimidating his tribemates into not voting him out - apparently they're married now and Sam's pregnant? alol '235. Brien O'Brien (Masterchef US 8 - 14th Place)' - yeah just another MASSIVE, unfunny, Jeff-Philnbin-like douchelord, but this one got his comeuppance earlier - "FUCK YOU WHO SAID I COULDN'T DO IT" - Eboni <3 Nuisances '234. Ozzy Lusth (Survivor: Game Changers - 12th Place)' - not MY most-episodes-played-contestant, Redemption Island is fake news - honestly he just added NOTHING to the season, I can't remember a thing he's done - except like, insistently pull for a Brad Culpepper to win because voting for another immunitywhore to win is the closest he'll ever get to winning Survivor - I even get appreciating MicroOzzy for being an amandowned douchey presence, but here he was just... a void '233.Jason Dent (Big Brother 19 - 7th Place)' - you know the season is bad when someone whose occupation is "Rodeo Clown" isn't even in my BOTTOM 3 - his only good moment was getting Matt out but even that was just him mindlessly working for Paul so eh - like, even him being hilariously bad at the game COULD be seen as a good thing, but when it's all to Paul's benefit it just ruins the fun - plus, Jason was just an overall unpleasant person - obnoxious, shouty, apparently problematique (but I never went too deep on that), forced cowboy-isms - what else can you expect from a Rodeo Clown, really - it's like mashing two of the worst RTV archetypes of Cowboy and Screenhog into one ball of obnoxiousness - and to top it off all those "i luv my good southern family my good southern family luvs me" moments uuuuugh '232. Rômulo Neves (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 8th Place)' - what a BORING person - He lasted so damn long and I can't remember A THING he has done - all I remember was him being Marcos' right-hand-man, but more "rational" and less OTTsexistdouchelord - but he was also a sexist asshole in the way he talked about Emilly with Marcos, only disguised as a "sensible intellectual" as opposed to a pig - also he was from PMDB (disgust) - for those who don't know, it's a political party with basically no ideology of its own who just exists to leech power from whatever party they associate themselves with (pretty much all of them), and consequently leech our money '231. Brandon Kee (Project Runway 16 - 3rd Place)' - uuuuugh this gremlin - like, the guy isn't even bad, he just has no personality whatsoever and talks in the same inflection 100% of the time - it's just that all his clothes look like he wrapped the model on the remains a shower curtain - and the judges EAT. HIS. LOOK. UP. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. - his model could jaghagdh his model could walk there in a fucking diaper and they'd be like- - you get the idea - at least this lead to his beautiful downfall at the finale where he was CONVINCED his flamingo-themed shower curtain collection would give him the win, so when he was announced 3rd place he started CRYING <3 - guy didn't deserve this on a JustinFromTAR27 level, but at least we got to see him experiencing failure ONCE - had he won he'd be bottom 10 for sure just because of the clear bias '230. Daniel Pontes (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 7th Place)' - why did BBB18 decide to cast a bunch of older males who ended up being lategame MOR nonentities? Everybody knows older womyn is where it's at - he immediately formed this MORP-irrelevant-people-bonding with Marinalva and remained in irrelevance forever - I just didn't really like the nice-family's-man vibe he gave off and how he tended to distance himself from every important decision not to be a "player" - even though he was't grating, he did have that self-righteous approach to the game '229. Eureka (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 10th Place)' - her Episode 1 stint of making some pathetic sarcastic/mean comment whenever possible (and impossible) just soured me on her from the start - then there's the fact she's just so L O U D without being interesting enought to back it up - and all the "prolematique" bit involving... I don't even remember anymore, anorexia? - yeah, idc, she sucks - (and also I completely forgot to put her in these rankings which forced me to fix the entire numerical order, fuck you Eureka) '228. Claire Buitendorp (Project Runway 16 - 9th Place)' - I GET liking the twins, and I agree that they gave life to the season, but many things about them bothered me - The mannerisms were hilarious, yes, but Shawn was the messier one so let's address that later one - Claire on the other hand was the more level-headed of the twins, thus making her the more boring one - she was also the one who started most of those "let's bash everyone elses' designs" confessionals which were just bleh - She was also ALMOST eliminated so many times at the beginning and kept surviving over better people, making me start disliking her specifically - also the one to get really stubborn and just go "well I don't agree with them *smug*" about the judges' opinions on her bland clothes - and of course, the whole tapemeasuregate, which ended in her making herself up to be the victim of Margarita (who admittedly wasa raging bitch there) when she was fully conscious she was actually cheating - I just wish she had been kicked off before eliminating Shawn, because I could see a redemption arc coming from her sister :( '227' "scenes with Emily sucked" They Certainly Exist Enjoyable Pretty Damn Decent G.oddesses Queens Of The Universe (The Waves Part And Engulf Them And The Water Is Warm) Contestants Big Brother US 19 Alex Ow Cameron Heard Christmas Abbott Cody Nickson Dominique Cooper Elena Davies Jessica Graf Jillian Parker Josh Martinez Kevin Schlehuber Mark Jansen Megan Lowder Ramses Soto 233.Jason Dent 243.Raven Walton 252.Matthew Clines 255.Paul Abrahamian Big Brother Canada 5 Cassandra Shahinfar Dallas Cormier Demetres Giannitsos Dillon Carman Dre Gwenaelle Emily Hawkin Gary Levy Ika Wong Jackie McCurrach Karen Singbeil Mark Chrysler Neda Kalantar Sindy Nguyen William Laprise Desbiens 251.Kevin Martin 257.Bruno Ielo Big Brother Brasil 17 Antônio Rafaski Elis Nair Gonçalves Gabriela Flor Bitencourt Ieda Wobeto Ilmar Fonseca Luis Felipe Ribeiro Manoel Rafaski Marinalva Almeida Mayara Motti Mayla Araújo Pedro Falcão Roberta Freitas Vivian Amorim 230.Daniel Pontes 232.Rômulo Neves 247.Emilly Araújo 258.Marcos Harter Survivor: Game Changers Andrea Boehlke Aubry Bracco Caleb Reynolds Ciera Eastin Cirie Fields Debbie Wanner Hali Ford J.T. Thomas Malcolm Freberg Michaela Bradshaw Sandra Diaz-Twine Sarah Lacina Sierra Dawn Thomas Tai Trang Tony Vlachos Zeke Smith 234.Ozzy Lusth 237.Troyzan Robertson 242.Brad Culpepper 244.Jeff Varner Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers Alan Ball Ali Elliott Ashley Nolan Chrissy Hofbeck Cole Medders Desi Williams Devon Pinto J.P. Hilsabeck Jessica Johnston Joe Mena Katrina Radke Lauren Rimmer Mike Zahalsky Patrick Bolton Roark Luskin Simone Nguyen 238.Ryan Ulrich 253.Ben Driebergen Australian Survivor 2017 Adam Parkin Aimee Stanton Anneliese Wilson Ben Morgan Jacqui Patterson Jarrad Seng Jericho Malabonga Joan Caballero Kate Temby Kent Nelson Locky Gilbert Mark Herlaar Michelle Dougan Odette Blacklock Peter Conte Samantha Gash Sarah Tilleke Tara Pitt Tessa O'Halloran Ziggy Zagame 236.Mark Wales 248.Aaron "A.K." Knight 250.Henry Nicholson 256.Luke Toki The Amazing Race 29 Becca & Floyd Brooke & Scott Kevin & Jenn Jessie & Francesca London & Logan Matt & Redmond Michael & Liz Seth & Olive Shamir & Sara Tara & Joey Vanck & Ashton The Amazing Race Canada 5 Aaron & Deb Adam & Andrea Andrea & Ebonie Dan & Riya Karen & Bert Korey & Ivana Megan & Courtney Sam & Paul Zed & Shabbir 254.Kenneth & Ryan The Amazing Race China 4 Deng Bin & Wang Xinyu Fan Bingbing & Xie Yilin Jia Jingwen & Xiu Jiekai Lu Ting & Xuyang Yuzhuo Qiang Zi & Zhang Xingyue Wu Minxia & Zhang Xiaocheng Zhang Jike & Zhang Chuanming Zheng Yuanchang & Wang Likun Masterchef US 8 Adam Wong Caitlin Jones Cate Meade Daniel Pontes-Macedo Dino Angelo Luciano Ignacio Eboni Henry Gabriel Lewis Heather Dombrosky Jason Wang Jennifer Williams Jenny Cavellier Mark Togni Necco Ceresani Paige Jimenez Reba Billingsley Sam Reiff-Pasarew Yachecia Holston 235.Brien O'Brien 239.Jeff Philbin 241.Mike Newton Masterchef Canada 4 Alice Luo Alisha Sood Barrie McConachie Jordan Levin Justine Joyal Kimberly Duffus Mai Nguyen Matt van der Helm Miranda Wasstrom Thea van Herwaarden 245.Trevor Connie 249.Aaron Polsky Masterchef Brasil 4 Abel Chang Aderlize Martins Ana Luiza Teixeira Bruno Viotto Caroline Martins Deborah Werneck Douglas Holler Fernando Ferreira Leonardo Santos Luciana Braga Michele Crispim Mirian Cobre Nayane Barreto Natália Clementin Roger Fernandes Taise Spolti Valter Herzmann Victor Vieira Vitor Bourguignon Yukontorm Tappabutt 246.Fabrizio Barata Masterchef Brasil Profissionais 2 Angélica Vitali Bárbara Cardin Berta Schneider Clécio Campos Edney Moreira Francisco Pinheiro Guilherme Cardadeiro Irina Cordeiro Lubyanka Baltar Mirna Gomes Monique Gabiatti Pedro Pecego Raíssa Ribeiro Ravi Leite William Williges 240.Pablo Oazen Project Runway 16 Aaron Myers Amy Bond Ayana Ife Batani-Khalfani ChaCha Yu Deyonté Weather Kentaro Kameyama Kenya Freeman Kudzanai Karidza Margarita Alvarez Michael Brambila Samantha Rei Sentell McDonald Shawn Buitendorp 228.Claire Buitendorp 231.Brandon Kee RuPaul's Drag Race 9 Aja Alexis Michelle Charlie Hides Cynthia Lee Fontaine Farrah Moan Jaymes Mansfield Kimora Blac Nina BoNina Brown Peppermint Sasha Velour Shea Couleé Trinity Taylor Valentina 229.Eureka The Apprentice UK 13 Andrew Brady Anisa Topan Bushra Saikh Charles Burns Danny Grant Elizabeth McKenna Elliot van Emden Harrison Jones Jade English James White Jeff Wan Joanna Jarjue Michaela Wain Ross Fretten Sajan Shah Sarah-Jayne Clark Sarah Lynn Siobhan Smith